The two basic objectives of our proposed research are: 1) continued development and evaluation of computer-based technology and techniques for simultaneous quantitative imaging and analysis of biosystem structures and functions, and 2) application of these techniques for advanced biomedical investigative and clinical diagnostic studies of the dynamic relationships of internal anatomic structure and associated physical and/or biochemical functions. This Biotechnology Resource has increasingly concentrated on development, evaluation, and application of X-ray and ultrasound imaging techniques, particularly dynamic synchronous volumetric scanning computed tomography and mathematical non-invasive vivisection, and associated operator interactive multi-dimensional dynamic displays for study of organ systems, particularly the heart, lungs, and circulation within all regions of the body. Achievement of these objectives requires continued development and application of computer-based systems for high rate, high volume data acquisition, computation, and display to permit full exploitation and evaluation of the capabilities provided by current and future-generation quantitative imaging systems, particularly the Dynamic Spatial Reconstructor at Mayo, for biomedical investigation and clinical studies of moving organ systems. In particular, upgrading and sustaining of the time-shared comprehensive Research Computer Facility at Mayo, including both special and general purpose hardware and software capabilities, is required to meet the data acquisition, computational, display, and analysis needs of individual and collaborating multidisciplinary basic and clinical investigators engaged in the study of organ system structural/functional relationships in health and disease. The realization of these goals require continued close collaboration with other academic institutions and advanced technology laboratories to expedite evolution of these new capabilities and their multi-faceted applications into the research and health care communities. A dedicated multidisciplinary team of basic and clinical scientists and associated facilities is required to achieve these aims as expeditiously and economically as possible.